warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hystrix
Fuego, hielo, electricidad, o veneno: elige un elemento y lanza una ráfaga de plumas asesinas. Esta versátil arma secundaria es el arma tradicional de Khora.}} El Hystrix es el arma exclusivo de Khora que dispara plumas metálicas. Con una gran probabilidad crítica, también es un arma muy versátil, con sus plumas aplicadas a daños de , , o con estado elemental que se pueden ciclar a voluntad con disparo alternativo. Características Ventajas: *High damage – effective against armadura. *Disparo alternativo cycles between , , , or } elemental quills. Quills apply a guaranteed proc of the selected element. *Alta probabilidad crítica *Above average critical damage multiplier. *Alta Cadencia de fuego. *Fairly high Velocidad de recarga. *On kill, bodies will follow the quill that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate polarity. Desventajas: *Low y damage – less effective against salud y escudos. *Small magazine size. **Coupled with its high fire rate, results in frequent reloading. *Projectiles have travel time. Notas *Using the disparo alternativo button will cycle between the four quill types, each quill characterized by the four main elements ( }, , , ). The selected quill has a guaranteed chance to proc the element of its name. For example, the Poison Quill will deal 36.1 base physical damage and proc . *Quill elements are not affected by elemental mods of different elements. For example, using Sacudida with the Fire Quill will not combine to either deal damage or a Radiation proc, even when both the and procs occur simultaneously. **However, elemental mods of the same type will combine. For example, using Chamuscar with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod. ***Elemental mods of the same type will still combine even when paired with a different elemental mod too. For example, using Chamuscar and Sacudida with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod, though Jolt will not be factored into the damage. Consejos *Because elemental mods are not combined with the quill's element, this weapon synergizes well with Sobrecarga de condición, allowing players to potentially get up to 9 separate proc types on a target (three physical damages, four primary elements, and two secondary elements). **This can be further improved by incorporating elemental weapons like a Zenistar's disc, or Torid's gas clouds to provide the remaining secondary elements. *Dual wielding the weapon with a Sobrecarga de condición-equipped Glaive is an effective method to take advantage of the Hystrix. (this is especially effective when paired with a Sobrecarga de condición-Equipped Orvius) *Using Pacto de augurio over any of the +90% elemental mods may be preferable, when expecting to use several of the weapon's elemental effects. **The former will increases the weapon's physical base damage types, and the damage-over-time component of its , or efectos de estado. **The latter will add its elemental damage type to all hits, but any damage-over-time effects from the primary elemental procs, will only be boosted when they match the elemental mod's type. **It should be noted that, while the bonus given by both mods seems the same, the elemental damage mods will give much more benefit, as Pacto de augurio does the calculation alongside base damage mods (e.g. Golpe de avispa), while the +90% elemental mods perform the calculation after base damage mods. This can be a significant deciding factor when trying to maximize damage output. Curiosidades *''ὕστριξ (Hystrix)'' is Ancient Greek for porcupine. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed an issue with the Hystrix not being able to switch fire modes during reload if all bullets are emptied out of the clip. *Fixed holding 2 Hystrix's instead of the intended 1. *Fixed an issue with incorrect Skins being applicable to the Hystrix. *More fixes towards the Hystrix not leaving behind "quill" holes when shooting surfaces. *Fixed the Hystrix not leaving behind "quill" holes. *Introducido. }} en:Hystrix de:Hystrix